


A Perfectly Timed Burglary

by holtzisfordudes



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Burglary, F/F, badassery, bitches get wrecked, the 3 b's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzisfordudes/pseuds/holtzisfordudes
Summary: It's just a regular night in the firehouse. As usual, Abby and Patty left hours ago, and Erin and Holtzmann are left alone, together. Except suddenly, they're not alone anymore. 
Basically, how Holtzmann and Erin survive a burglary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been procrastinating finishing this story forever, but finally got around to it today. I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Holtz?" Erin called from her spot in front of the whiteboard.

 

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" Holtzmann responded flirtatiously.

 

Erin only blushed a little before answering, "I need your help with this equation. Can you come take a look at it?"

 

Holtzmann, in her favorite spinning chair, kicked off from her desk and rolled over to Erin to inspect the work done on the whiteboard. She read the scribbled blue marks carefully, checking for mistakes and trying to get an understanding of the equation.

 

After the battle with Rowan, when they had first moved into the firehouse, Holtzmann had immediately claimed the entire second floor. And for an entire week, that second floor had been hers. She used the space as her lab and occupied one of the two bedrooms on that floor. Erin, Patty, and Abby worked on the first floor and each had a bedroom on the third floor.

 

However, by the second week of being in the firehouse, Erin was already spending more time on the second floor than on the first floor, so one day, Holtzmann moved a whiteboard and desk in for her. Erin didn't go back downstairs again aside from meals. By the end of the first month, Erin had moved from her third floor bedroom to the other second floor bedroom. Patty and Abby got their own apartments and started regularly leaving the firehouse at night, but Holtzmann and Erin opted to stay, preferring to live close to their work.

 

Now, almost six months after the big ghost invasion, Holtzmann and Erin were pretty close. They still respected each other's privacy, but it wasn't uncommon for Patty or Abby to find the two sitting together at Holtzmann's desk or working on an equation at Erin's whiteboard. That's how the two found themselves trading markers to write out an equation on Erin's whiteboard at 11 at night.

 

At one point, Holtzmann turned to Erin and asked, "Do you have 11 protons?" Erin looked confused. Holtzmann continued with a smirk, "Because you're so-dium cute."

 

Erin just rolled her eyes and continued writing, ignoring the slight pink tinge to her cheeks. The pink darkened to a deep shade of red when Holtzmann spoke again.

 

"Are you a compound of Beryllium and Barium? Because you're a total BaBe."

 

Holtzmann grinned at the effect her pick-up lines had on the physicist. "After all these months, you'd think I'd stop getting such an entertaining reaction," she joked.

 

"How do you even come up with all of those lines anyway?" Erin asked defensively.

 

A smug look came over the younger blonde's face. "You see, my dear Dr. Gilbert-" Holtzmann stopped speaking at the sound of the firehouse door being kicked open on the floor below them. Since the door had been locked, it was a loud crack that echoed around the building. Holtzmann put a finger to her lips to signal Erin to stay quiet. At the loud sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps moving below, she ducked underneath the nearest desk and pulled the brunette with her, grabbing only a heavy-looking wrench along the way.

 

Lucky for them, the desk was only open toward the whiteboard, meaning that they couldn't be seen from the stairs. Unlucky for them, there wasn't much room in the cramped space. They had their backs against opposite sides, to face one another, and their legs were forced to overlap, even as scrunched up as they could. They pressed themselves as far against the front of the desk as they could to stay away from the opening.

 

"Holtz, what's happening?" Erin whispered worriedly.

 

"It's going to be fine, Gilbert. Just some... burglars or something. They probably won't even come upstairs," Holtzmann assured her.

 

Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that they heard footsteps on the stairs. Holtzmann drew Erin's hand into her own and rubbed it reassuringly. She also pressed a finger against her own lips again to remind Erin to stay quiet. When the footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs, they were engulfed in silence. Holtzmann was sure that her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

 

She had never imagined being in a situation like this one. She saw reports of burglaries on the news all the time, but never thought it would happen to her. She grasped her wrench tighter, the cold metal pressing into her palm. Holtzmann hated the idea of attacking anyone not a ghost, but was ready to do whatever it took to protect Erin. If Erin got hurt, it would be her fault, and her fault only. She'd never forgive herself.

 

Suddenly, Erin squeezed her hand harder than she had been and let out a little sniffle. Holtzmann's head shot up from where it had been resting and she shot a warning look at Erin. It was too late, though. Almost in slow motion... Erin sneezed. The harsh sound seemed to bounce off the walls. Not even five seconds later, a hand shot in and grabbed Erin's arm, yanking her out from under the desk.

 

Holtzmann shouted and jumped out after her friend, brandishing the wrench like one would a sword and found herself facing two men, both incredibly muscular. She realized that she was overpowered, but it wasn't like she could just duck back under the desk, so she just went for it.

 

The one closest to her had an arm wrapped securely around Erin's waist and a hand over her mouth. Holtzmann felt a red-hot burst of anger and she raised her wrench and went crazy, whacking the attacker on his shoulder and arm in an attempt to get him to release Erin. It might've worked if she had payed attention to the second man sneaking up behind her. All she felt was a sharp pain on her lower jaw before she blacked out.

 

Waking up from a punch like the one she had received was not exactly the most pleasant thing Holtzmann had ever done. Her head was pounding from the effort it took just to open her eyes, but luckily, her jaw had practically gone numb at this point. The first thing she noticed once she was becoming aware of her surroundings was the uncomfortably hard back of a wooden chair pressing into her.

 

She tried to lean forward, but found that her wrists were secured in the cold metal of handcuffs on either side of her. Her ankles were bound to the legs of the chair with rough rope. Pulling on the handcuffs resulted in the realization that rather than her own hands being trapped together, her handcuffs were being shared with someone else.

 

"Holtz. You're awake," came Erin's voice.

 

Holtzmann laughed quietly, "Damn straight, I'm awake. And pissed. Did they really do the whole back-to-back chair thing?"

 

Erin ignored her question. "Are you okay? I was so worried."

 

"Yeah, I'm f-" Holtzmann hissed sharply in the middle of her sentence. She had tried to smile, but her jaw had sent flames of pain through the side of her face. "I'm fine," she tried again, without the smile this time. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Gilbert."

 

Erin slipped her hands into Holtzmann's as well as she could with the handcuffs on and squeezed them gently. "We're going to get out of here."

 

"You don't have to lie to me, Erin. I know I let you down. I should have grabbed a better weapon and been better at attacking in general and probably even installed a better security system so those crusty noodles wouldn't have gotten in here in the first place and-"

 

"Holtzmann."

 

"What?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"What?"

 

"I have the swiss army knife you gave me. In my pocket. I can get out of here if you just calm down."

 

"Right. Gotcha, Doc," Holtzmann said awkwardly.

 

Holtzmann was struggling to comprehend all the emotions running through her right now. For starters, Erin kept the swiss army knife that Holtzmann had given her. Wow. But also, Erin was apparently really calm in stressful situations. And a little more straightforward than usual, in a bossy sort of way, which honestly kind of turned Holtzmann on.

 

"I'm going to pick the lock on my left handcuff and then cut my legs loose. Then I'll be able to get the other hand free and get you out of here too. With any luck, we'll be out of here before they even get back," Erin explained.

 

"Go for it. But Gilbert, if something goes wrong before I'm free too, just leave me behind. It won't do us any good if you're recaptured," Holtzmann said seriously.

 

She felt Erin nod and then the two drifted into silence while Erin worked on picking the small lock. All that could be heard were quiet clicks and the occasional scraping of metal against metal. Sounds like that would usually calm the eccentric scientist, but now they only unnerved her. If something really did go wrong, she didn't want that to be the last thing she heard.

 

"So... lock picking, huh? Where'd you pick that up?" she asked in an attempt at conversation.

 

Erin responded somewhat reluctantly, "In high school I used to get locked in closets by all of the other kids. They thought it was funny, and never let me out when they were done laughing at me. I had to figure out a way to escape pretty quickly."

 

Holtzmann laughed. "I had no idea how many times you'd come out of the closet already. You might even be beating me."

 

"I- I'm not even- you know what I meant, dammit. Gay jokes, Holtz? At a time like this?" Erin groaned in frustration.

 

"Erin, sweetie, I'm a raging lesbian and I can make gay jokes whenever I please," Holtzmann said, in her best impression of a guidance counselor.

 

Erin just snorted and went back to concentrating on the task in front of her. Two minutes later, and her left hand was free and cutting her ankles loose. This, of course, meant that Holtzmann's right arm was free. Holtzmann used that hand to reach behind her and grab Erin's.

 

"Someone's coming," she whispered, "But don't worry about it. Get yourself free and run."

 

"Thank you Holtz, but I can't leave you," she said.

 

Erin squeezed the blonde scientist's hand before slipping out of the grasp to finish using the knife on her ankle ropes. She was moving faster now, and more frantically. If she couldn't free herself, then how was she supposed to free Holtzmann? The thought of failing to escape scared her. If anything happened to Holtzmann at this point it would be her fault.

 

Just then, the rope around her ankles broke with a loud rip. She stood quickly and twisted her left side to her right arm so that she would be completely free and Holtzmann could at least have use of both arms. With her newfound energy and determination, the rope didn't hold out long and Holtzmann was rubbing her wrists, wincing.

 

"What's the deal with ropes? Why couldn't they just use snakes or something?" the blonde complained.

 

"Snakes?" Erin grunted, amused, but preoccupied with freeing Holtzmann's ankles.

 

Holtzmann nodded. "Yeah. They're kinda slimy and pretty soft. Well, Albert Einstein is at least."

 

Erin tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

 

"I named my snake Albert Einstein," Holtzmann explained.

 

"Hm," Erin murmured, "That's interesting. And sort of adorable."

 

"Me or the snake?" Holtzmann joked.

 

Unfortunately for the engineer, Erin didn't have time to respond. The two well-built men appeared once again at the top of the stairs. When they noticed the Ghostbusters trying to escape, they growled in anger and raised their weapons; one had a crowbar and the other, a metal baseball bat. The men rushed at Erin and Holtzmann simultaneously.

 

Erin quickly handed the knife to Holtzmann, so that she could cut her own ankles free. Holtzmann, understanding the gravity of the situation, didn't argue. Rather, she set to work on cutting her bonds as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Erin faced the burglars, ready to do whatever it took to keep the blonde engineer safe.

 

She kicked the first man right in the balls, but he managed to get ahold of her leg and pull her to the ground with him. The second burglar pushed his crumpled partner aside and drew back his fist above Erin. However, he never had a chance to swing it because his clenched hand was grabbed by none other than Jillian Holtzmann, professional badass. She squeezed his fist hard enough to produce a series of sickening cracks. The man fell to his knees, holding his broken hand next to his burglar buddy. Holtzmann rushed to help Erin up off the floor.

 

"Ohmygodareyouokay?" she wheezed.

 

The brunette managed a smile as she was raised from the ground and pulled into a strong embrace. "Never been better," she breathed into Holtzmann's hair.

 

Holtzmann shuddered at the release of warm air and gently escaped from the hug to look at Erin. Her sharp, crystal blue eyes met the duller, more calming blue of Erin's. Without realizing it, the two grew closer to one another until their lips crashed together and the world around them faded out of existence. For just a few seconds, the troubles of the night were forgotten and the only thing that mattered was that their lips remained glued to each other.

 

Eventually, Holtzmann, recalling the dangerous men incapacitated just a few feet from them, was forced to pull away. Erin whimpered at the loss of contact, but helped Holtzmann as soon as she, too, remembered the situation they were in the middle of. The two burglars were quickly bound in the same chairs the Ghostbusters had been in just minutes prior. The police arrived at the scene soon after and arrested the darkly dressed assholes.

 

When it was once again just the two women remaining in the firehouse, Erin cuddled up to Holtzmann on the couch at the edge of the lab. Holtzmann said nothing, just threaded her hands through the woman's hair in a calming gesture.

 

"Holtzmann?"

 

"Yeah, hot stuff?"

 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic! It means the world to me.
> 
> Of course, I'd appreciate Kudos and comments, if you'd be so willing to leave them, as well.
> 
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
